Lazy Susan
|image = S1e6lazy susan.PNG |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Jennifer Coolidge |fullname = |likes = Stan Pines ; Her cats ; Fishing ; Fixing things |allies = Stan Pines |occupation = Waitress at Greasy's Diner |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |quote = "Spin, you dumb pies! Spin!" |pets = Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face (cats) }} Lazy Susan is a recurring character in Gravity Falls who works as a waitress at Greasy's Diner. As her name implies, she is known for her lazy eye. She used to be Stan's girlfriend. History Lazy Susan is first seen writing down an order in Greasy's Diner in "Tourist Trapped," while Norman breaks the glass of the door to open it for Mabel. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," she is seen again fishing at Lake Gravity Falls on the Opening Day of Fishing Season" The day before Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Dipper go to eat at Greasy's Dinner for breakfast in "Dipper vs. Manliness," she was hit by a bus. However, she seems fine and is able to work as usual. The following day in "Dipper vs. Manliness," Grunkle Stan had a crush on her, so Mabel tries to spark their romance and offers Stan some help. Later in the episode Mabel brings Stan to the diner, Lazy Susan actually laughs at one of his jokes then gives Stan her phone number and a piece of pie on the house. However, during the episode's end credits, we hear Lazy Susan leaving Stan a message asking him to call her back, and he starts getting annoyed, possibly meaning that he no longer has a crush on her. She is quite upset when one of her cats, Mr. Cat-Face, refuses to greet Grunkle Stan over the telephone. In "Irrational Treasure," Lazy Susan is seen riding in a horse wagon with Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket during Pioneer Day. In "Little Dipper," she is seen sitting by the bus stop with 'Lil Gideon. She attempts to make friendly conversation with him, but is quickly freaked out by Gideon's rant about revenge and doesn't get on the bus when it comes. In "Summerween," she appears dressed as a big ball of yarn with her cats climbing all over it, giving huge amounts of candy to Trick-or-Treaters. She only gives one piece of candy each to Mabel, Soos, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, because Dipper was not wearing a costume. In "Dreamscaperers," one of Grunkle Stan's memories is of Lazy Susan having a date with him. During the date Stan points out that her "eye is weird". Soon after he realizes that he made a mistake going on a date with her in the first place. As of consequence, Stan makes up no apparent excuse and flees from his date with Lazy Susan. Lazy Susan makes another appearance in "Gideon Rises." She is seen at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack openly complementing on how Gideon's psycic ability was able to discover the secret ingredient to her coffee omelette. Far later in the episode she is seen at the Gideon-bot's crash site with other citizens of Gravity Falls where Stan is exposing Gideon as a fraud. Personality Lazy Susan is, as her name implies, sluggish and avoids hard work. She has a rather odd sense of humor and enjoys fixing things, although she is untalented at doing so. She loves cats and owns three, named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face . She is extremely codependent in her love life, as exhibited by her incessant calls to Stan Pines in their short-lived relationship. Lazy Susan is also rather oblivious, shown by her not knowing what type of Summerween outfits Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Soos were wearing. Appearance Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed unless she manually lifts it with her fingers. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick. She has light blue dyed hair in a beehive hairstyle, and a grayish rose dress with a stained white apron on the top. She has a hint of a double-chin. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red. Her nails are painted blue in "Tourist Trapped" and "Summerween." Sightings Trivia *Her name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. *Her phone number is 555-0155. *Lazy Susan is number 34 on Grunkle Stan's home phone. *She loves cats, and has 3, Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. *The secret ingredient to her coffee omelet is coffee. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Adults